My Drunken Confession
by Inukagfan95
Summary: After seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together, Kagome goes into a depression and heads back to her era. The only way to make her depression go away is to go to a club with her friends. What will happen when a drunk Kagome sees Inuyasha face to face?


**My Drunken Confession**

**By: InuKagFan95**

**I don't own Inuyasha, but if I did, Kikyo would have been long dead by now and Inuyasha and Kagome would have been together.**

**Chapter One- Heart Broken**

**(Kagome's P.O.V)**

I was tremendously heart broken. I can't believe Inuyasha would do such a thing to me. I tried to deny the whole confrontation between Inuyasha and Kikyo, but it only seems that the more I remember, the more pain I felt in my heart and the only way to escape the pain is by running from it.

**Flashback**

_I went to Kaede's village as soon as I came from my era. As soon as I arrived, I saw no Inuyasha. I just saw Miroku, who was sitting next to Sango and Shippo, and Kaede, who was next to the fire, trying to warm her hands._

_"Where's Inuyasha?" I said, feeling worried that something might have happened to him while I was gone in my era._

_"He left about 5 minutes ago, he said he'll be back in about 10 minutes" said Kaede_

_"Oh" I said_

_I started thinking the possible places that he could've gone. He probably went to Totosai's place to learn more things about Tetsusaiga, went to my era to try to get me to come back, or he went to go see Kikyo. I shook my head, trying to get that idea out of my head. I knew he wouldn't go to her because he told me that he wouldn't break my heart again and that he wouldn't leave me. I took a deep breath and I calmed my nerves down before they became hay-wired. I still couldn't help but worry about Inuyasha. So I stood up, I left my bag, and went searching for him. As I searched for him, I saw three soul collectors and I knew for sure that that's Kikyo. I started wondering whether or not Inuyasha's with her, but I could feel it in my heart that he is. So I went to the Goshinboku, the tree that Inuyasha was trapped in for 50 years, and that's where I saw him. Inuyasha was there with Kikyo and I couldn't help but feel heart broken at this. Just so that nobody would notice me here, I decided to hide behind a tree that faced toward Goshinboku and Inuyasha and Kikyo._

_"Inuyasha, you came" Kikyo said_

_"Of course I came Kikyo, why would you think I wouldn't" _

_"Because I thought you would be with my reincarnation, that Kagome" Kikyo said in envy_

_"Why would you think that, you know that I would rather be here with you" Inuyasha said lovingly_

_"But I thought you loved her?" Kikyo said, who was happy to hear those words_

_"You should know that I don't love her. I only think of her as my shard detecter. She's not that important as you are to me, Kikyo" Once he finished saying this, he embraced her, showing his love for her. I couldn't see this._

_I softly gasped at this. I can't believe he said this to her. Especially about me. I felt very betrayed by him. So, I decided to go home right away so that he wouldn't have time to see me at all. But first, I had to go Kaede's hut to retrieve my things so that I can go home._

**At Kaede's Hut**

_"Did ye find Inuyasha, Kagome?" Kaede asked_

_I couldn't even speak, but not because of my throat hurting from running all the way to Kaede's village, but because of how heart broken and betrayed I was._

_"No, I'm sorry" I said, trying not to show my emotions right in front of them._

_"Okay"_

_"Well, I have to go home now" I said, trying to get away from everybody as soon as possible, so that I can shed my tears in a private place where no one can see or hear me. I went to grab my bag and I faced everyone before I was about to leave._

_"But Kagome, you just came from your era" Sango said, who was like an older sister to me._

_"I'm sorry everyone, but I just realize that I have a test tomorrow and I have to study" I said, with a slight smile in my face to show them that I'm okay and there's nothing to worry about._

_"Okay" Sango smiled_

_"Don't worry Sango, we will have the opportunity to hang out with each other in the hot springs once I get back okay" I reassured her_

_"Alright"_

_"Bye" _

_"Bye, Kagome"_

**End of Flashback**

I finally arrived to where the well is located. I still wanted to get out of this era since the well was close to the Sacred Tree. I jumped inside the well and before I knew it, I was at home. Home. I started wondering where I actually belong. Even though I was born in this era, I still feel like I belong 500 years from now, with Inuyasha. But right now, I don't want to think about Inuyasha right now because if I do, I start remembering again and I will feel even more pain than I felt before I actually heard the conversations just about 10 minutes ago.

I got out of the well house and I ran to my house. Once I got to my house, I opened the main entrance to the house and I realize that nobody locked it, but I didn't care right now, so I ran to my room, I closed the door and I started crying my eyes out. I didn't notice how much I was holding the pain, but once I started crying I didn't want to stop, at all. I curled up in my bed in a small ball and I continued to shed my tears once again.

Right now, I don't know what can help me out of this heart break that I'm in. I just don't know.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm sorry I couldn't update right away, but anyways this is another story that I came up with called "My Drunken Confession" and I hope you guys like it, like you did with Famous Love and Famous Friendships. I will update this story this week. So be expecting another chapter of this story or for "Famous Love and Famous Friendships". **


End file.
